


Altro che apocalisse zombie

by kymyit



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Horror game, M/M, Zombie, apocalisse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una concitata telefonata di Daisuke mette Yamato sul chi vive.<br/>Che ci dovrebbe fare Taichi a casa del ragazzo più giovane per tutta la notte?!<br/>Inutile anche essere gelosi, la verità a volte è davvero più idiota di quel che si pensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altro che apocalisse zombie

**Note:** sono stata sfidata da psycopathic serial e questo è il risultato. I due coinquilini sono due miei OC frequenti e, niente, è ambientata nel periodo universitario dei nostri giovanotti. Era da un po' che volevo scrivere su di loro *^*  
 **Prompt:** "Da quando in qua sei amico di Daisuke, Tai?"

 

 

Quando Taichi rientrò a casa quella sera, i suoi coinquilini non c’erano. Uno era sicuramente andato agli allenamenti di boxe, l’altro molto probabilmente studiava in biblioteca, oppure ficcava il naso alla centrale di polizia. Il terzo coinquilino lo aspettava ancora in piedi, guardando un quiz televisivo alla televisione.  
Guardando… parola molto grossa, si vedeva che non era per nulla coinvolto.  
-Ciao, Yama.- salutò allegramente il moro, levandosi le scarpe.  
Yamato si voltò e gli fece segno col dito di avvicinarsi, sornione.  
\- Quella faccia non promette nulla di buono, signor Ishida.- sghignazzò Taichi.  
-Come mai hai tardato così tanto?- gli chiese. Il digiprescelto del Coraggio glissò spudoratamente la sedia accanto a lui e gli si sedette in grembo.  
-Ti sono mancato, eh?-  
-Non contarci molto, sono tornato a casa mezzora fa e il mio primo pensiero è stato riempirmi lo stomaco. Piuttosto… ha chiamato Daisuke.-  
-Aha… - rispose Taichi, distratto dalla vicinanza fra i loro visi -E che ti ha detto?-  
Le mani di Yamato si strinsero gelosamente intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
-Ti ha invitato a dormire da lui, domani.- fece, non nascondendo una certa irritazione, cosa che non toccò minimamente il diretto interessato. Taichi, anzi, cercò le sue labbra, senza successo, perché il digiprescelto dell’Amicizia lo allontanò, costringendolo ad agitare le braccia come un bambino piccolo in cerca della mamma.  
-Baciobaciobacio!!-  
Niente da fare, il signor Ishida non era affatto intenzionato a cedere a quell’infantile richiesta d’attenzioni.  
-Da quando in qua sei amico di Daisuke, Tai?- domandò calcando la parola "amico" e dandole una sfumatura tutt’altro che casta e pura. Al che Taichi si concesse una risatina.  
-Yama, Yama, Yama, tu pensi davvero che… - rise ancora.  
-Se Daisuke lancia urletti isterici da fangirl (e credimi, so riconoscerli quando li sento), che cosa devo pensare?-  
-Uhuhuuuh… - rise teatralmente il moro alzandosi dalle sue ginocchia e piazzandogli teatralmente sotto il naso una busta di cartone -Sei proprio geloso, peccato che l’unica cosa hard che ho in mente di fare domani sarà giocare in modalità ultra difficile a questo gioiellino.-  
Il biondo mise mano al contenuto della busta e ritirò le dita, schifato.  
-Oh, cielo!- esclamò -Ma come fai a giocare a quella roba! Che… ugh… -  
-Che esagerato… - lo guardò in tralice Taichi, indifferente ai suoi conati di vomito, abbracciando la scatola in limited edition del nuovo gioco per play station che aveva comprato proprio quella sera. -E dovresti davvero farti una cultura Yama. Se scoppiasse un’apocalisse zombie, saresti il primo a morire. Bisogna tenersi in costante allenamento.-  
Il diretto interessato emise una risatina gutturale, ancora chino sul tavolo per lo shock della disgustosa visione, poi con un gesto rapido e secco afferrò nuovamente i fianchi del compagno e alzò il viso, mostrando un sogghigno spettrale e due occhi spiritati.  
-Preoccupati per te, mio caro, te la do io la serata hard, altro che apocalisse zombie.-  
Taichi ridacchiò nervosamente.  
-Non sarai un filino geloso?-  
-No, so solo che se entrerai in quella casa non ci passerai una sola notte, perciò stanotte la passi con me, Tai.-  
E il signor Yagami non trovò di che replicare.


End file.
